


The Morning After

by DandelionLass



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionLass/pseuds/DandelionLass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy little headcanon drabble for Jeeno2 on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

The Morning After

When Katniss had their first baby, Peeta started the tradition of bringing her breakfast in bed the morning after. He brings her favorite cheese buns with scrambled eggs, crispy bacon and a cup of healing red raspberry leaf tea. Because Mrs. Everdeen assured him it would help Katniss have an abundant milk supply and make her milk sweet for the baby, he includes a steaming bowl of oatmeal with cream and fresh berries. The last portion of her breakfast is a humongous slice of birthday carrot cake slathered in cinnamon cream cheese frosting.

After the baby is born, while Katniss and the new little one sleep, Peeta stays up to make the cake. When their son Rye was born, Peeta woke up their daughter, Violet, to help him decorate it. Now, both older children are participating by adding colorful designs and writing “Daisy” all over it with icing. When their masterpiece is complete, Peeta brings the breakfast tray in to Katniss, and Violet and Rye finally meet their wiggly new sister.

Truth be told, this is Katniss’ favorite part after birth. She watches her children cuddling around her and Daisy, cooing, fussing over, introducing themselves, and singing “Happy Birthday” to the whispy blonde headed bundle. She savors the carrot cake with its pecans and raisins, so reminiscent of the hearty fruit and nut bread Peeta threw her in the rain so many years ago. All the while, she thinks back on how far they have come to be here together…


End file.
